Foreseeing the Future
by Wheels4TheOneTrueGod
Summary: What happens when Mako gets a glimpse into the future? What will it hold for himself and Korra? Will he follow his own advice about dating a teammate? For Ashes, A.K.A Katherine, and her friend. Post end of A Leaf in the Wind. Please, Read and REVIEW! One-shot. Accepting Fan Art!


**For my friend, Ashes, A.K.A Katherine, and her friend. I hope you like it. I did my best to adhere your wishes for a FanFiction.**

**To all of you with drawing abilities: Fan Art Accepted!**

"Foreseeing the Future"

Mako was physically drained after that nights' tournament. The Fire Ferrets had placed a spot in the championship. And it was all thanks to _her_. Avatar Korra had shown up just in the nick of time, and _she_ was the reason they had secured a place in the championship tournament. The firebender was physically exhausted, but he had an emotional high from Korra.

After his brother had gone to bed, Mako sat in the window of his apartment looking out onto Air Temple Island. She was there; he knew it. "I'm all alone. I don't have anyone to call my own, but…" he had to take his own advice. Dating a teammate was _not_ a good idea.

But what if he were to date her? Would life be so confusing? What power was this that she had over him? Mako wondered. He thought about this for a while; how his life would be changed by the native waterbender. His life had already changed by Korra's presence.

"What if I'm incapable of love?!" The firebender screamed to no one in particular. But his voice was cut out by a nearby flash of lightning, followed by an enormous _BOOM_ from the darkened clouds. Mako jumped like a rat in a trap and turned around.

"Well, the weather seems to want us apart, Korra. Goodbye… for now." Kissing his index and middle fingertips, he placed them in view of Air Temple Island. Hanging a towel in the window to keep the light out, the firebender was suddenly struck by lightning. He wasn't as skilled as some in the past were at redirecting it. He could make it; sure, no problem, but when it came to redirecting the flash of light, his bending was useless. Mako slowly lost consciousness and hit his head on a nearby brick, blacking out to the music of rolling thunder.

What he saw was amazing. There he was, on Air Temple Island, placing his gloved hand over the unconscious Korra's hand. Wait… what?! There were cuts all over her arms and on one shoulder. Another beautiful woman stood behind them, at the door. She looked crestfallen, but when she was doing dishes, he couldn't help but notice the scowl on her perfect face.

Mako had gone into the kitchen for one thing; more hot water for Korra. The beautiful lady replied, "You're a firebender. Boil it yourself." She had an icy tone in her voice. Were they… dating?

"Asami!" He called after her. So, _that_ was the new girls' name… Asami; elegant and proper for the raven-haired woman. Korra was really, pretty, but Asami was a total knockout! How could he even _think_ of another girl when his heart, obviously, belonged to Korra – _Avatar _Korra!

Could he date Korra without being hurt? Or worse; could he date Korra and not hurt _her_? Or did she not care for him the way he did her? Dare Mako tell Korra that he loved her? Of course he could, but, upon their first meeting, he had been really, downright nasty to the sweet girl who had captured his heart. He loved the way her eyes lit up every time she laughed, even if it was at him. He wanted to be with her to hold her and kiss her. Maybe he would get what he wanted this time; he just had to be patient.

Bolin was worried about Mako since his brother hadn't come to bed the night before, so he pulled his shirt on, wrapped his jacket around himself and scurried down the stairs. The sight that met his eyes made his blood freeze. It was early, but not too early; maybe around seven? He ran over to where Mako had passed out last night. Blood was pouring onto the brick that the firebender's head had met. Not too much, but enough to cause Bolin to worry.

"Mako? Mako? Hey, c'mon, bro, wake up for me." Bolin heard a soft moan escape his brother's lips. He gasped in excitement. Mako was alive!

Mako felt himself being sat up against the wall, and then another vision floated in his mind like the morning mist. "I realized… I love you, Korra."

"I… I can't!" She cried then took off. Wow; he was going to get hurt.

"Korra!" He yelled after her, as she jumped on, what seemed like, a polar bear-dog.

"We need to be patient with her. It will take time for her to accept what has happened," a man in airbending clothes said to Mako.

Then he witnessed a miracle. Korra was given the ability to bend every element; from earth right down to water. She ran straight into his open arms as he flung her back and forth, treasuring this precious gift that the Spirits had given to the young firebender, holding her as close as he dared.

Then came the four words Mako had been waiting for. "I love you, too," Korra announced then kissed Mako's craving lips.

His eyes snapped open, and the firebender knew what he had to do. "I have to find her and tell her I love her." He stood up but felt a little woozy. Mako made his way over to the couch, where he took a seat. Bolin walked in a few moments later, with some gauze and some rags in his arms.

"Careful, bro. I don't know what happened last night, but you, somehow, fell and hit your head."

"Bolin, where's Korra?" He was shaking the earthbender something fierce.

"Get a grip, Mako, she's either at home, sleeping, or waiting for us in the arena… like I asked her to."

"Well, then," Mako began, "let's go! I really need to talk to her, and I need your support."

"Anything, Mako."

The two bending brothers ran downstairs, Bolin on Mako's heels. The firebender was the first to reach the training room where he found Korra practicing some waterbending moves.

"Korra!" Mako shouted.

"Hey Mako, Bolin!" Avatar Korra shouted back. It was then that she noticed his head. "Mako, what happened?" she reached up and gently touched his open scalp. "Are you okay?"

"Never," Mako winced. "Better. Korra, I need to talk to you…" he looked towards his brother. "Uh, alone."

"Oh, okay. Say no more. Over and out," Bolin headed to the earthbending training and started his own session.

"Look, Korra," he sat her down. "I'm so sorry for being such a jerk to you."

"Ah, forget about it, Mako."

"Can we go out sometime? Like, on a date?"

"Sure, I'd love to Mako."

"Korra?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want to say thank you and that… I love you."

Korra gasped. "Really? That's great, Mako, because… I love you, too."

Fin  
The End  
However you want to say it.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
